


Smile

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "smile"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Gibbs lay in the darkness listening to the slow, rhythmic breathing of the man curled up asleep next to him. Turning to gaze down at Tony’s beautiful face, Gibbs almost couldn’t believe what a lucky bastard he really was. Not wanting to dwell on the decade they’d wasted dancing around each another before this intensely intimate relationship between them finally became a reality, he instead concentrated on the present… and, he realized, on the future. And for the first time in a very long time, Gibbs could look towards the future with a purpose and, more importantly, with a smile.


End file.
